


Dear Ron

by otomriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomriddle/pseuds/otomriddle
Summary: "We are safe and sound, so don't worry about us. Luna and Neville send their regards. Love, Ginny"





	Dear Ron

Dear Ron,

First day of school was awful. Can you believe there was no pumpkin juice? Also, they made _Snape_ the headmaster. I mean, this is basically Ancient Greece all over again: murder the previous Emperor so you can take their place and start your own dictatorship.

I call bullshit.

He introduced two new "professors", if you want to stretch the term: Alecto and Amycus Carrow (they're a boy and a girl. I dare you find out which is which. How did they manage to find two perfectly gender neutral names? Amazing!). They are Death Eaters, Neville bets half dementors too, and will be teaching Defense Against the Darks Arts and Muggle Studies, of all subjects.

I take both. It's going to be fun.

Well, I shouldn't complain much. Every other teacher is still around. Professor Flint went as far as to say he won't be giving us any homework this semester. McGonagall, for some reason, said she will give us _more_.

How's Hermione and Harry? Are you taking care? Mom is worried sick, but I tell her everything will be alright with you guys. You have survived everything from giants spiders to giant chess pieces. Voldy ain't shit.

Home is… Calm. Fred and George went back to Diagon Alley – seems their sales are increasing. Fleur and Bill bought this little cottage somewhere in a beach, where they will stay in their honeymoon – super cheesy, I know. Charlie left for Romania again – he got a new dragon specimen or something. Dad's still working at the Ministry. We are safe and sound, so don't worry about us.

Luna and Neville send their regards.

Love,

Ginny

PS: if you find a nargle, please bring it to Luna. She's starting her own farm of them. Whatever they are.

* * *

Dear Ron,

How are things going? You're probably having tons of fun. Well, so am I.

Alecto and Amycus aren't as bad as I figured they would be. They are worse. They practice the cruciatus curse _on us_ , can you imagine? It has become a common place to hear first years crying in the bathrooms.

It shouldn't be.

I've been sent to Snape quite a few times in the past weeks, as have Luna and Neville. He probably got sick of our faces, because he's put us under the care of the Carrows. Although they like to use magic to punish us, they also enjoy some good old fashioned violence. It reminds me of that time we visited Uncle Lenon and his brat children, remember? Dad forbade us from using magic, so we just punched them in the face. Oh, how I miss those times.

One might think that Filch would be having a ball with all these tortures going around, but he actually hid me and Luna once, after we released a few third years from an imperius curse. Maybe he isn't so villainous as we thought. Or maybe he's pissed because he has become a target himself.

Did you know Filch is a squib? Word has gotten around somehow, and now even students are treating him like shit.

I never thought the day I pitied Filch would come. But hey, I never thought the murderer of Dumbledore would run the school, either.

Anyway, I gotta run. Quidditch practice is in half an hour.

I guess there could be a battle in the Castle's grounds and Quidditch would _still_ not be canceled.

I blame McGonagall. And Wood.

Love,

Ginny.

PS: George created an ear that explodes when someone says his name. He said mom nearly fainted. I wish I could've seen her face.

* * *

Dear Ron,

You won't guess what happened today!

I had been walking near the Lake, talking with some students about their operations – because we are a full-on Resistance now, operating under Dumbledore's Army (our job is to turn the Carrow's and specially Snape's lives into a living hell), when Goyle started to pick on me.

I don't think I mentioned it before, but ever since Death Eaters took charge of school, Crabbe and Goyle are _way_ worse – and more dangerous. Who would have though that all they needed to show some actual magical talent was to be taught forbidden curses?

Well, I digress. I had been talking about Goyle. He threatened me with some super specific spell (hellraiser), but to be honest it didn't impress me much – he may be good at the cruciatus curse, but I think anything else outside that he's still pretty useless. Then, since he didn't scare me, he said he would call Amycus Carrow. Now, don't get me wrong, I really don't fear either of those bastards, but I had just been punished and I was still waiting for the nausea to go, so I wasn't also _eager_ for another round.

I was thinking whereas I should run, punch Goyle in the face, or punch Goyle in the face and run, when McGonagall came out of nowhere!

She asked what was happening, and Goyle said that wasn't her bussines. Oh boy, what a mistake.

I think last time I saw her so angry was during the good times of Umbridge! I don't know what she said or did to Goyle, but he's now avoiding me. So, I guess it's 10 points to Gryffindor.

On other news, school break is coming soon. I invited Neville and Luna to come home with me for Christmas. At first, they declined, but when I said they could bring their family, they accepted. I don't know if I am happy or scared to see both Neville's grandmother and Luna's dad again so soon.

I should go, Luna is calling for our meeting – can you believe me, Neville and Luna are the head of the D.A., now? I surely can. We're awesome! They call us: the Silver Trio.

Guess who are the Golden Trio?

I miss you, Harry and Hermione.

Love,

Ginny.

PS: Seamus set fire to your Chudley Cannons flag, but it was for a totally good reason. Snape still smells of smoke to this day.

* * *

Dear Ron,

Luna didn't come to Christmas. She also didn't come back to school. Her father is unreachable, for some reason. I even went to their house during the Holiday to make sure everything is ok. I _saw_ him inside, but he didn't pick up the door. I waited for three hours, but he didn't pick up the door.

Maybe he sent her somewhere safe. She said once her mother had relatives in German or something. I don't know.

I hope Luna is ok.

We are pretty down right now. With Luna gone, and the Carrows more violent than ever, students are losing hope. But worry not, we aren't letting the D.A. die out – Dean even convinced Peeves to help in one of his pranks! And Cho Chang – you know I don't like her, for obvious reasons – burned Amycus hair completely out yesterday! It was hilarious! She was hurt pretty bad, thought. We are planning a surprise party for her in the Hospital Wig. It's going to be neat.

Well, how is Hermione doing? Have you two already made it out (imagine I'm looking at you intensively)? I miss her lecturing me about leaving my Quidditch stuff all around, and then immediately helping me place them in the drawers. Did you know once she made Flint accept one of my assignments late because I had had practicing three nights in a row and couldn't finish on time? And the funny thing is: she was the one who finished it for me, the night before.

Please keep her safe. I already lost Luna, I can't loose her too.

Love,

Ginny.

PS: Charles sent a real fucking dragon to help the Order in a mission. I love this family.

* * *

Dear Ron,

I am writing from the Room of Requirements, of all places. It has finally happened: the Carrows set out to destroy us. I guess it was a matter of time and, honestly? I am slightly offended they want to kill Neville and not me. I mean, the Head of the D.A _is_ a democracy. Why not kill us both?

Neville lives here now, and I come whenever the Carrows are not on my neck. It's pretty cool, and Neville really knows his shit. At first, we imagined it wasn't safe because of our experience before (the whole Inquisitorial Squad thing). But Neville figured it out: we got to be really specific about what we ask. If we say: we don't want any Carrow's supporter to find us, then, well… None of them find us.

We did have a minor problem with the whole "you can't transfigurate food" thing – I'm sure Hermione would know a law about it or something, but I really have more pressing issues than some academic question. We started to take turns to steal food from the kitchens, but it was getting pretty dangerous – Seamus nearly lost one of his fingers during a chasing.

Somehow, thought, the Room just created a direct passage to the Hog's Head. Now, Aberforth gives us all the food we need, and boy do we need more and more food. There are increasingly more people hiding out here as time goes by. The Carrows are pissed because we keep disappearing but, at the same time, our boycotting just gets worse.

What can I say? We are very good in our secret operations.

And it does help professor Flint taught us the delumination charm, I guess.

We still have no word from Luna. I send owls to her father whenever I can, but he hasn't answered any.

Neville thinks she's fine, and I want to believe in him.

I know we are at War, and we are bound to have deaths. But is it too much to ask that I don't lose anyone I love?

I hope you guys are fine.

Tell Harry to please don't die.

Love,

Ginny.

PS: I think Bill and Fleur have been hiding something from us, but I don't know exactly what.

* * *

Damn Ron,

Honestly? You left them, alone, in a fucking random forest because you were jealous? And then not letting Bill tell us about you? And then! Then being captured by the Malfoys, no less! Is Hermione safe? She was tortured, dad says. Are you alright? And what about Harry? For crying out loud! If I had been there, none of it would have happened.

I wish I had been there.

Now I just feel impotent and useless.

Even worse, because I'm not helping the D.A. anymore. We have gotten into hiding since they found out you were with Harry. Our ghoul is fine, thought – they actually believed he was with Spattergoit, so no one came close. Voldy is surrounded by idiots, if you think about it. A child knows ghouls are immune to all human diseases.

Well, we live with Aunt Muriel now. I know it sounds bad, but she's actually pretty cool about it. She says she's finally doing her part in the War.

And it could be worse: the second option was to stay at Uncle Lenon's house.

At least we are all together now. Or nearly. Charles had to take refuge in Romania, but he's safe – he keeps sending random dragons every once in a while.

Well, I'm sending all these letters to the cottage, so you can finally read them. I wrote during the year, so you could keep track. Mom said it's safe, she bought these envelopes that will explode if it's not the addresser opening them.

Maybe I should put a warning about it, somewhere.

Maybe not.

Don't leave the cottage before these reach you, ok?

Love,

Ginny.

PS: I can't believe Luna is with you! And safe! You have no idea how much fear has been lifted from my sholders. I just wanted Hermione to be fine, as well. I'm sending her and Luna some candies. Please, give it to them. DON'T EAT!


End file.
